Brighter
by ronsgurl281
Summary: Why do you have to keep searching for your light? Don't you realize that it's right here beside you? Cleon. Songfic.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Paramore.

Warnings: Shounen-ai.

_Anything in italics are lyrics!_

(In Leon's POV by the way.)

* * *

As I looked into Clouds blue eyes, I could tell that he was thinking of leaving again. It always began and ended in the same way. Cloud and I got in a bad fight, and then he told me he had to leave again.

_So this is how it goes_

_Well I, I would have never known_

_And if it ends today_

_Well I'll still say that you shine brighter than anyone_

"Cloud, why do you have to keep leaving? Why can't you just stay here?" I asked Cloud desperately as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I have to find my light." Cloud told me in a sad, quiet manner. That's what he always said. He was always trying to grasp something that I knew he already had.

_Now I think we're taking this too far_

_Don't you know that it's not this hard?_

_Well it's not this hard_

"You don't need to find your light. It's already right beside you." I whispered softly as he left the room. Cloud never seemed to understand what I was trying to tell him, or more like he didn't want to listen to reason.

_But if you take what's yours and I take mine_

_Must we go there?_

_Please not this time. No, not this time_.

"Here, take this." Cloud said that night. He was holding the necklace that I always used to wear. I gave it to him for his birthday last year. I gave it to him to remind him of me, hoping that it would end his going in and out of my life. But the fact was, that necklace only seemed to make him want to leave more. I knew he was going to leave now. He always gave me the necklace back before he left. He said he gave it back to me because he was afraid something would prevent him from coming home, and he didn't want anything to remind him of everything he had shared with me if it came down to that.

_Well this is not your fault_

_But if I'm without you_

_Then I will feel so small_

_And if you have to go_

_Well always know that you shine brighter than anyone does._

Cloud was gone the next morning. It was like he had just disappeared off of the face of the earth. He didn't even say goodbye or leave me a note, absolutely nothing. I stayed in my room all day, trying to hang on to his scent by burying my head in his pillows and clinging to one of his shirts that still smelled like his cologne. I tried to remember a Cloud that was happier than the one I was used to seeing. Cloud almost never smiles, but when he does, I swear it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life. Whenever he smiled, he shined brighter than anyone.

I looked around the room and noticed my cell phone sitting on the dresser innocently. I dialed Cloud's number, knowing that he probably wouldn't answer. Just as I suspected, after a few rings it went straight to his answering machine.

"Cloud…it's me. Please come home soon. I miss you. I know what I say probably won't make a difference, but, you don't have to search for your light anymore. Let me be your light…" I trailed off quietly as I hung up. I could only wait and see if Cloud would come home.

_Now I think we're taking this too far_

_Don't you know that it's not this hard?_

_Well it's not this hard_

_But if you take what's yours and I take mine_

_Must we go there?_

_Please not this time. No, not this time._

Cloud came back two weeks later. As I ran to embrace him, I could tell that something was different. It was like his aura had changed somehow. Cloud pulled back from the hug and smiled at me.

"Are you staying this time?" I asked furtively.

_If you run away now,_

_Will you come back around?_

"I want to try to…" Cloud said honestly.

"What's keeping you from staying now?' I asked.

_And if you ran away,_

_I'd still wave goodbye_

_Watching you shine bright._

"I'm afraid I'll hurt you." Cloud said fearfully.

"You won't. You've never hurt me by staying by my side. I only feel hurt when you walk out the door without even turning to say goodbye." I told him gently. "Stop searching for something you already have Cloud. Let me be your light."

"You don't even have to ask. While I was away, I realized that you've always been my light. I've just been too scared to fully confront it." Cloud said as he pressed his lips against mine.

_Now I think we're taking this too far_

_Don't you know that it's not this hard?_

_Well it's not this hard_

_But if you take what's yours and I take mine_

_Must we go there?_

_Please not this time. No, not this time._

A few weeks later, I began to panic when I saw Cloud heading towards his gummi ship.

"Cloud!" I yelled as I ran to catch up with him. He turned and looked at me curiously.

"Where are you going?" I asked, praying that he wasn't leaving me again.

"I'm not running away, if that's what you think. When I said I was going to stay, I meant it." Cloud said tenderly. "I just have to run a few errands for Cid. I'll be back by tomorrow morning." Cloud said as he kissed me delicately. As I watched him walk away, I noticed that he was still wearing my necklace. I knew that it was finally over. Cloud was finally going to stay with me. I waved goodbye as Cloud's gummi ship flew off, knowing that I was the light that made my shining star burn.

_I'll wave goodbye _

_Watching you shine bright _

_I'll wave goodbye tonight _

* * *

Author's Note: Hehe. Yay! Another one-shot accomplished! Leave reviews please! They give me writing fuel! (It's a very nice cure for writer's block.) )


End file.
